<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind The Scenes by FanFicReader01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547578">Behind The Scenes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01'>FanFicReader01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ice Road Rescue (TV), Original Work, Poets of the Fall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU of AU, Acting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Behind the Scenes, Crack, Drabbles, M/M, Slice of Life, TV Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Universe of the ST-verse where Strange Trails is actually a succesful TV show and we follow some short snippets out of the actors' lives</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marko Saaresto/Olli Tukiainen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No one can stop me from making au of au of au of</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olli didn’t deem himself an extraordinary guy. In contrast, he often went up in the crowd, unremarkable. Normal. So when he checked his recent mail, he didn’t expect he got the role. The role of protagonist at that.</p><p> “What you’re smiling about?” a familiar voice snapped him out of his inner excitement. Marko. Olli turned around and was met with a surprise kiss on the lips.</p><p> “Oh nothing. Just some good news. I got the role,” Olli sheepishly smiled.</p><p>Marko’s eyes widened and his already genuine smile, turned into a brighter one. “That’s amazing news, Olli! Oh wow, congratulations! My husband is gonna be famous!”</p><p> “Shoo, there’s only one season planned so far. Don’t expect too much of it,” Olli chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>However, Marko had been right. <em>Strange Trails</em> proved to be a huge success and he and Olli had signed up for a second season.</p><p> “Who would’ve believed we’d star in such a successful show together?” Olli laughed and wrapped an arm around his partner.</p><p>Marko leaned into the touch and hummed. “Not me. Had you not recommended me, of all people, someone else might’ve gotten the role as Secretkeeper. Although it’s nice to sometime stand in the spotlight, I sometimes miss the quieter days.”</p><p> “Yeah, true.”</p><p>Beside the actual acting and flying across the country to different locations to shoot, more events had to be attended to: promotional videos and photoshoots, interviews, parties, socialising with other people in the movie business. Sometimes it was quite a lot to take in. Especially since both men never had been <em>this</em> outgoing in their previous jobs.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first other actor Olli met, was Jari. His in series neighbour. It was immediately a memorable moment. The other man was wearing a partial green-suit. After the eccentric director had given Olli a quick tour around the main studio, the blond went to the kitchen to grab a coffee. There he met Jari.</p><p>The man was sitting in a chair, his phone in one hand, a mug in the other.</p><p> “Oh, hey! Almost didn’t hear you enter!” the man apologised when Olli sat down next to him.</p><p>“It’s alright. I’m Olli.”</p><p> “I’m Jari. You’re the main guy, right?”</p><p>Olli nodded and then questioningly looked at Jari. His arm sleeves were green. Jari noticed and happily explained it: “I’ll be your melty neighbour. Hence the suit. Gonna perform some CGI magic on me after the shoots.”</p><p> Olli nodded and then couldn’t help but chuckle at the silly sight. Jari started to laugh too. He stuck out his hand and Olli took it.</p><p> “I hope we’ll get along well!”</p><p>“Me too! I’m excited.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the first three hours of shooting on the road, the entire team took a break in a local drive-in. Olli and Jari sat next to each other. The director sat opposite of them together with the main camera woman. Everyone was chatting, waiting for their orders when two men entered the restaurant. A tall man with dark, curly hair and a more slender guy with a mohawk in a leather jacket. They looked around, searching and then went to Olli’s table. Now the director stood up and welcomed the  men.</p><p> “Snellman, Mäkinen! Welcome! Here, here have a seat!”</p><p>“Ah, I see why there were seats left,” Jari quickly whispered as he watched the newcomers sit down.</p><p> The man with the long hair was Jaska Mäkinen. Olli had seen him act in a few tv-series before. He didn’t have major roles but the ones he portrayed, were done well.</p><p>Jani Snellman was an unfamiliar face.</p><p> “<em>Strange Trails</em> is going to be his acting debut as well,” the director nodded. Olli acknowledged and introduced himself.</p><p> “Cool man!”</p><p>Some chattering later, the food arrived and Olli already knew more things about his co-workers. Jani was a part-time bassist for several bands. Jaska wanted to pursue a job as a chef but coincidentally got in the acting business and decided to stay.</p><p> “At least I can cook five-star meals for my partner when I’m home,” the man laughed.</p><p>“You still got time with them?” Olli wanted to know. For the short time he go this job, he already had his hands busy enough.</p><p>Jaska sighed and took a swig from his drink before answering: “Sadly not. Lots of travelling. After I’m done with this series, I already have another contract ready for me.”</p><p> “I’m not much home either,” Jani added to the conversation.</p><p>“Good that we live in the digital age,” Jari remarked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already past ten when Olli returned to his RV. Marko awaited him with a hot cup of tea and his favourite chocolate bar. Lucky Marko, he could go home earlier. He only had two hours to shoot today.</p><p> “Welcome back,” Marko smooched.</p><p>“Phew, that took longer than expected,” Olli sighed as he thud down on the couch.</p><p> “How come?”</p><p>“First some technical problems. Luckily Markus was with us. And then some of us just kept cracking up,” Olli explained and chuckled at the latter.</p><p>Marko grinned. He knew it was difficult to keep a straight face during serious moments. After Olli finished his tea, he took out the script.</p><p> “You’re still going to rehearse?”</p><p>“Yes. Just really quick. Want to play along?”</p><p> “So diligent. Alright, what’s the part you’re practising?”</p><p>Olli pointed out the Forest scene. It’d be the part where they would fly the Giant Bats.</p><p> “As I nosed around on the set after my turn was over, I actually saw a glimpse of the darn things,” Marko recalled. Olli’s eyes widened in surprise.</p><p> “You did?”</p><p>“Yup. Neat craftmanship! Anyway, let’s see.”</p><p> </p><p>The two men acedt out the scene as good as possible in the confined space. They ended up laughing and more joking around than serious acting. They even start dancing. Waltzing, ignoring the cramped up space. Eventually they fall in the bed area. Olli caught his breath and stared at the ceiling.</p><p> “Will we dance in the Forest too?” he muttered.</p><p>His partner sniggered. “That would be fun. But I don’t think the Secretkeeper would do that. At least not with other people present.”</p><p>Olli gave Marko an endearing look. He let his hand rest on the man’s cheek. “You forgot to clean up some of the makeup.”</p><p> “Oh, my bad. I’m surprised my skin hasn’t got itchy yet,” Marko murmured when he smudged off the left-over make up. Each time he had to sit in the makeup chair for almost two hours. The scars looked simple but that was clearly an illusion.</p><p> “Maybe this is a sign to go to sleep,” Olli said in a low voice.</p><p>Marko agreed and they readied for bed. Tomorrow there would be a lot to do again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the few moments, the team had some spare time. Most actors would go sight seeing of the area. They spend it in Odda. Norway was a great shooting location. They were at the garage of one of the actors, Thord Paulsen.</p><p>Thord showed them around his workplace. One of the minor characters, Hob, had tagged along. Just like his character, the man was interested in cars and machinery.</p><p> “Impressive work you do,” he noted.</p><p>Thord laughed. “Yes. Though I think most people will be more shocked knowing I appeared in this tv-show.”</p><p> “Good you found some time then,” Hob said.</p><p>The rescue worker nodded. “My wife said I should take break from all the dangerous stuff.”</p><p> “Acting can be dangerous,” Hob jokingly countered.</p><p>“Well, if you have to punch someone, there is the tendency you accidentally hit them real good,” Karlus let his voice be heard this time. He played the Eye Stealer who would accompany Olli and Jaska during their journey. He was the opponent and past familiar with Mister Blue, the role Hob got.</p><p> “I didn’t hit you that bad, did I?” Hob raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Karlus sniggered. “Nah. We fine. I’m glad we don’t have such… intense history like our characters.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone’s having some lunch in the cafeteria. Karlus is the last to sit down with the group. There’s an amused grin on his face.</p><p> “You guys, I gotta tell you something,” the dark skinned man exclaims.</p><p>“Oh lord, here we go again,” Hob jokes. But there’s some seriousness in his voice. This wouldn’t be the first time his co-star would bombard the crew with weird facts or stories.</p><p> “Let the man have a say,” the director comments.</p><p>“Very well. Yesterday during my free time I was browsing the web and got… inspired. You all know about fanfiction?” Karlus begins the conversation. It earns him some sniggering from the director. Hob seems to be oblivious to some extent.</p><p> “Where are you going with this?” he wants to know.</p><p>“If you’re going to talk about that kind of stuff, I’m out,” Marko is only half joking when he does indeed leave the table. More to be with his partner, Olli also leaves too. Hob is starting to feel uneasy. Meanwhile the director seems to be highly interested in what the actor has to say.</p><p>Karlus pops up his phone and starts opening some site. He starts: “As I just said, I was browsing the web. I wanted to see if fans were creating stories about <em>Strange Trails</em>, you know. About <em>us</em>.” With the latter being said, he gestures to the blond man.</p><p> “Us?”</p><p>“You got in the rare pair tag?” the director asks, clearly having more knowledge about this thing called ‘fanfiction’ than Hob.</p><p> “I guess you could call it that. But I’m surprised how there are actually quite some solid works out there for us. And we have only appeared <em>together</em> in <em>one</em> episode!” Karlus replies.</p><p> “Shippers will ship anything,” the director nonchalantly comments.</p><p>Hob remains in the dark and is confused about all these terms being swung around. Karlus finally decides to let his friend and co-star in on the whole thing. “See, fanfiction is like stories made up by fans. It can be about the whole series or just a few characters. These kind of stories are basically limitless. The fantasy these folks who write it, is <em>endless</em>.”</p><p> “And now you’re saying there are stories about us too?” Hob guesses.</p><p>“Yup. <em>Romantic</em> stories at that!”</p><p>While Hob is blushing, the director is sniggering.</p><p> “B-but I was in only like… one episode,” Hob exclaims, still confused as hell. With such less material, there’s no way someone could come up with not one but more stories?</p><p>The director jumps in and points a finger: “But the fans saw potential. Also, the script hints that the oddly charming Eye Stealer has had some <em>serious</em> history with Mister Blue. Which I’m actually willing to explore in season two, if there comes a sequel.”</p><p>Karlus is clearly into the idea. His eyes are sparkling with either delight or mischief or both.</p><p>Then the dark haired director clears his throat and says: “You know, I actually have some background history for your characters. I’ll give you the script next month. Hope you don’t mind getting like ‘episodes’ of script.”</p><p> “I like the method,” Hob comments.</p><p>With that, the whole shenanigan about fanfic is subdued and the topic is quickly changed to something else by the time the crew leaves  the cafeteria.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>